Song FicOne Shot Dance In The Dark
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: Lady GaGa's new song Dance In The Dark hit a little story into my head and I think it worked! Tony and Tim meet some interesting people, but they are only at that club for one reason ;  read and review!  rated T for wriggle room, nothing major in it


**I DON"T OWN NCIS, OR DANCE IN THE DARK! (Donald Bellisario is so cool and Lady GaGa is an inspiration!) I got the lyrics from- .com/dancing_in_the_dark_lyrics_lady_**

Dance in the dark-

Tony stood with McGee at a nightclub, saying hi to every blonde twenty something he could, before dragging Tim to the bar.

"Why am I here again?" Tim asked as a busty brunette winked at him from the other side of the bar.

"Uh, so I look half decent. You're my 'brother' duh. And you're the designated driver, so soda water only." Tony pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, McGee sat at the lounges with Tony. "If you make me late tomorrow, I will tell Gibbs it was all your idea."

"Probie! Don't wreck this! You could meet a nice young lady here!" Tony giggled cheerfully, staring at a brunette, whose straight hair danced in the party lights. "Ok, watch the master." He walked smoothly over to her and said something inaudible to Tim, who watched on skeptically.

Then the lights went out and screams erupted. It was a new Lady GaGa song- Dance In The Dark, so they literally wanted to do what the title said. Then Tim's phone rang. "Hello!" he yelled.

"MaGoo! Come to where I was, she has a friend!" and the call cut out.

Tim sighed. "This is such a bad idea."

Silicon, saline, poison inject me  
Baby, I'm a free b***h  
I'm a free b***h

Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track  
She won't walk away  
But she won't look back  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
She's a mess  
(Tellem', girls)

The song started. Tony waved him over with his phone. The woman he started to dance with was petite, and was a crazy dancer. Tony's girl sang along beautifully.

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)

Run run  
Her kiss is a vampire grin  
The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a tramp  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still does her dance  
She's a tramp  
She's a vamp  
But she still kills the dance  
(Tellem', girls)

McGee's woman yelled, "Sing!" and her voice was barely audible. SO, to impress, McGee sang

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'

She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)  
In the dark  
She loves to dance in the dark  
In the dark  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark

Marilyn  
Judy  
Sylvia  
Tellem' how you feel girls!

Tony had started dancing closely to the woman he was with, so McGee did the same and was accepted with open arms. _This isn't too bad, I guess…_ Tim thought.

Work your blonde (Jean) Benet Ramsey  
We'll haunt like liberace  
Find your freedom in the music  
Find your jesus  
Find your kubrick  
You will never fall apart  
Diana, you're still in our hearts  
Never let you fall apart  
Together we'll dance in the dark

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark

The song finished and Tony took a photo with the woman. "What's your name?" he asked, looking at the time. He didn't look at the phone, except tried to search for the woman's face.

"Talia!" she called back and left through the crowd. Tim then got a photo of the girl he was with, but didn't look at it.

Fifteen minutes later, they left the club. In the car, Tony was rattled and slightly drunk from the two vodka martinis he had. "How was it Probie?"

"Good, I think." McGee said, stopping at a red light.

"Those women…" he kissed his fingertips. "Don't make 'em in Italiano like that anymore." Tony shook his head.

THE NEXT DAY- WASHINGTON NCIS NAVY YARD.

Tony slumped on his desk.

"A hangover Tony?" Ziva said, slotting into her neat desk.

"Yes Ziva. But! It was worth it!" he smiled lazily. Gibbs walked in, coffee in hand and observed.

"Why? Some pretty girl dance with you Tony?" Ziva asked laughing.

"Well, yes Ziva, a pretty girl did dance with me." Tony got out his phone and went through his pictures. Then a horrified look came on his face.

"What, is she ugly?" Ziva giggled some more. Gibbs frowned, knowing he might have to pay up after all.

"N-n-n-no, I… I need to…" then McGee walked in. "Probie! I need you to tell me what your girl looked like!"

McGee showed the picture and looked at it. "You're kidding! It's Abby!"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Her name wasn't Talia!" Tony roared. He looked at Ziva who laughed histerically.

"She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark (Tellem', girls)  
In the dark  
She loves to dance in the dark  
In the dark  
She loves, she loves to dance in the dark"

Ziva sang. Tony threw his phone onto his desk and headed to the toilets.

McGee went down to the Lab to speak to Abby. Gibbs then entered. "Pay up." Ziva smiled.

Gibbs sighed and put $50 dollars onto her desk. "Pig-headed boys." He muttered.

"Abby too!" she smiled. Gibbs wandered over to DiNozzo's desk and looked at the photo. There was Tony with Ziva smiling happily beside him. Tim also left his phone, which had Abby, vibrantly grinning at the camera phone.

"Ah, I can't blame them." And Gibbs took his phone out. After taking 5 mins to navigate to the pictures folder on his phone (with help from Ziva), Gibbs looked at a picture of a fiery red head dancing in a blue sequined dress in a club.

"Jenny did the same thing to me too." He whispered, studying the photo.

**How was it? Just a little one-shot **** R&R please!**


End file.
